


Daddy's Innocent Little Angel 2

by Sara1991



Series: Daddy's Innocent Little Angel [2]
Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: F/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 22:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara1991/pseuds/Sara1991
Summary: Sequel to Daddy's Innocent Little AngelPLEASE NOTE I DONOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW/MEW MEW POWER OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!  I ONLY CLAIM THE STORY I WRITE AND THE CHARACTERS I CREATE!





	Daddy's Innocent Little Angel 2

** Two & A Half Years Later: **

It’s been two and a half years since Elliot asked Zoey to marry him to complete their family. At the time he was twenty and she was seventeen...oh and Mai was three and a half; they are now twenty three, twenty and five.

Mai had started kindergarten at the beginning of the year along with Ellie and Allie; they even made a few new friends as well.

Since starting kindergarten, they have found the rest of the “Little Mews” (as they call them) and got them to understand they cannot tell anybody.

Mai was now five with long red hair down to her mid back, tied up into pigtails like her mother’s used to be. She still has bright blue eyes, but now has to wear glasses because she couldn’t see the board in the classroom. Like both parents she has the DNA of the Irimote Wildcat; she has not yet transformed. She’s a shy and quiet girl when she meets new people, but once she warms up to everyone she’s pretty outgoing and happy. It was discovered that she likes to read and write. Her mew mark can be found on her upper stomach…much to Elliot’s dismay.

Allie and Ellie are five year old twins and now have now a baby brother. Allie has shoulder length strawberry blonde hair and hazel eyes with glasses. Her animal DNA is the Swift Fox and she has not yet transformed either. Ellie has short dirty blonde hair down to her neck and hazel eyes; she with glasses. Her animal DNA is the Key Deer and like Mai and Allie, has not yet transformed. Since meeting Mai they have gained more confidence and easily make friends; but they spend most of their time with Mai and the other Little Mews. Allie likes to draw and paint while Ellie likes to play soccer and basketball. Allie’s mew mark is on her right wrist while Ellie’s is on her left wrist.

The rest of the girls were found periodically throughout the past four months; they found Lacy, Nevera, Raye and Sasha.

Lacy is six and in the first grade; she has long brown hair tied up into a long braided ponytail that reached her lower back with brown eyes. Mai and the twins met her at the park one day and she was gifted with the DNA of the Bald Eagle. She is a very outgoing and bold and never shuts up; she loves to dance hip hop and for a seven year old, gets on Corina’s nerves quite a bit. She, like the younger girls, has not yet transformed. Her mew mark can be found on the back of her neck.

Nevera is eight and is in the second grade; she has long hair navy blue hair that reaches her mid back and hazel eyes. During a fire drill or something at school while in the library, she and another second grader, Sasha, took care of some kids who were bullying Mai, Allie, Ellie, Lacy, Raye and a few other younger students. Nevera has the DNA of the Great Blue Whale and as headstrong and stubborn as she is, she was pretty quick to join the mew mews. She absolutely loves and idolizes Renee and wants to be an actress when she grows up. She has transformed once or twice; she and Sasha are currently the only ones who can transform. While in her mew mew form she wears a big blue puffy dress with a collar and garters like the other girls; she also wears gloves and flat shoes. Her mew mark is on her lower back; she as antenna like Bridget and what look like scales on her neck, legs and arms. Her hair and eyes turn a dark blue.

Raye is six and is in kindergarten with Mai, Allie and Ellie; she’s even in the same class as them. She was held back due to personal family issues; her dad was a drunk and her mother was addicted to drugs so she now lives with her grandparents. She is a very spiritual young girl; her grandparents are a priest and priestess. She has long black hair and red eyes and was gifted with the DNA of the Snow Leopard and loves the snow and fire. While she is a spiritual girl, Raye also likes to sing, but has very low self esteem. She has yet to transform just like the other younger girls. Her mew mark is on her left ankle.

Sasha is the final Little Mew to be found and is eight and is in the second grade…just like Nevera; they’re in the same class and are best friends. She has long, shoulder length magenta hair and brown eyes. She met the girls during a fire drill or something at school while in the library, she and Nevera, took care of some kids who were bullying them and a few other younger students. She has the DNA of the Giant Panda and like Nevera is headstrong and stubborn. She didn’t join the team until she learned that Renee was part of it…a month or so later; she absolutely loves and idolizes Renee. She loves to model and dance and wants to be a professional model when she grows up. She has transformed only once and along with Nevera, is the only one to be able to transform. While in her mew mew form she wears a slim red and white dress with ballet slippers, a collar and garters like the other girls; she also wears bear paw shaped gloves that go all the way up to her shoulders. Her mew mark is on her upper back; she also has black panda ears and a little stubby panda tail. Her hair and eyes change to the color of blood red.

Now that all the Little Mews have been found they have play dates often at Elliot’s, Zoey’s and Mai’s home; you can’t really expect five, six and eight year olds to be working at a café, serving customers can you?

Anyways…in about two weeks school will be out for Spring Break and that’s when Elliot and Zoey will be married; they are super excited. They did however make one _LARGE_ mistake; they let Zoey’s mom, Suzie plan and set everything up.

They will be getting married at the beach, under a large cabana covered in cherry blossoms, next to the water, with doves, balloons, banners and streamers, a flower covered walkway with hand carved wooden benches made by both Zoey’s grandpas.

Suzie dragged Zoey, Mai, Allie, Ellie, Renee and the other girls to the dress store and made them try on god knows how many dresses before finding the perfect ones and she made Adam take Elliot and Wesley to go get their tuxes.

Mai was going to be Zoey’s maid of honor while Allie and Ellie were both flower girls and the girls (Corina, Bridget, Kiki, Renee, Berry and Ruby) were Zoey’s bride’s maids. Wesley was Elliot’s Best man; he didn’t have any groomsmen; he didn’t really think he needed them. Not to mention the other men didn’t want to be in the wedding when he had asked them...more to be polite.

Suzie would be taking all of the pictures while Adam took video footage.

So thus begins a new chapter for our new family…


End file.
